huntforall39fandomcom-20200214-history
Broderick Wizard
Broderick Wizard is the father and manager of Jonah Wizard Biography Broderick married Cora Wizard, and Jonah was their only child. After Cora discovered Jonah's Janus singing talent, Broderick became Jonah's manager, managing everything he did, and making sure he got exclusive material as stated in Jonah's contract. He went with Jonah to the funeral of Grace Cahill, and put a shovel of dirt on her coffin. He and Jonah were invited to the will reading, and given a choice to take one million dollars or hunt for the 39 Clues. William McIntyre turned down Broderick's bid to tape the competition, and Broderick got angry when Jonah didn't get an inside tip to the first clue. Broderick had a meeting with Jonah, arranged something via his Blackberry, and they left the Cahill estate. They found out about Franklin, and took a flight to Pairs, Broderick following Jonah through the crowd, working on his Blackberry. Once Jonah saw Amy, Dan, and Nellie, he led them to his limo, and Broderick tried to get him not to let them in, but he did. During the conversation, Broderick worked on his phone, telling Jonah not say he's a Janus, and to arrange Jonah Wizard Chamber Pots after a remark Amy made about Louie XVI putting Franklin's face on a chamber pot. All three later left the limo. Broderick filmed Jonah tailing them, and they followed the three in the Paris Catacombs, where Broderick was forced to stop filming or Amy would smash a vial, they key to the clue. Amy made them stand next to Jane Cahill, and then they ran. The Wizard's then went to Vienna to continue the Clue hunt, though how they knew to get to Vienna is a mystery. While Jonah held a press conference for the European DVD release of Who Wants to be a Gangsta?, Broderick snuck in the Mozarthaus and stole Nannerl Mozart's diary. The diary was put in a box died with crystals to the lighting fixture. Broderick accompanied his son the next night to the DVD launch party, filmed by Eurotelevision. When they came back, they found Nannerl's diary gone, and a table and chair in their suite trashed. Broderick was angry that Jonah didn't get extra security, and Jonah was shown a picture of Nellie, realizing Amy and Dan were behind the break-in. Broderick and his son took a ferry to Venice after a car chase where TV trucks were following where they played KV 617 in a music shop, allowing them to enter the hidden Janus stronghold underwater. An Italian guide showed them around, showing them Gilbert Stuarts finished painting of George Washington. Jonah did a retinal scan to produce Nannerl Mozart's diary pages that were cut from the original. As the three moved on, Amy appeared, threatening to destroy to the Stuart painting with red paint if Jonah didn't had over the diary pages. All three ended up getting sprayed with paint, and Dan stole the pages, and an alarm was set off. They chased after them up through an airlock where they took boats to chase Amy and Dan, but when they vanished in the Grand Canal, Jonah split everyone up to search the Venice waterways.